黒執事
by Kagamine Kenichi
Summary: Summary : membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Ya, itulah yang di lakukan oleh Rin, dia membuat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis bernama Kagamine Len, dia akan mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan, apapun. Tetapi, bayarannya adalah nyawa, tapi, suatu hari. manusia dan iblis itu menjadi saling mencintai / terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji. / R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Terlihat seorang wanita yang kira-kira ber-umur 14 tahun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi berwarna merah, di depannya kosong. Di sekitarnya kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa, pintu juga tidak ada.

Wanita itu memunyai rambut _honey blonde_ sepunggung dengan iris _azure_. Pandangannya kosong. Dia menatap ke depan. Tiba-tiba, jatuh bulu burung gagak di depannya. "Kau yakin ingin meng -_summon_ku?" tanya sebuah suara yang entah datang dari mana.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin!" jawab gadis itu mantap. "Tapi kau tahu? Bila kau membuat contract dengan _akuma_, kau tidak akan bisa masuk surge ataupun neraka. Bahkan, jiwamu akan ku makan" ucap suara itu lagi.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG! AKU YAKIN! CEPAT! BUAT CONTRACT INI! DAN LAYANI AKU!" ucap gadis itu dengan lantang. "_Yes, my lady"_ tiba-tiba, bulu-bulu gagak berjatuhan, dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ berdiri tegak dengan pakaian butler.

Mata kiri gadis itu langsung berubah, yang tadi ber-iris _azure_, sekarang menjadi warna ungu kental. Dengan gambar pentagram di matanya (yang ga tau pentagram cari aja di google).

**黒執事 ****(Kuroshitsuji)**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yono Tobosho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Ya, itulah yang di lakukan oleh Rin, dia membuat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis bernama Kagamine Len, dia akan mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan, apapun. Tetapi, bayarannya adalah nyawa tapi, suatu hari. manusia dan iblis itu menjadi saling mencintai/ terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji. / R&R Please!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji, Don't Like Don't Read! But, I Want You To Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**Latar : London, 1880**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara**_

**.**

**.**

"_Oujo-sama_, ini sudah pagi. Bangunlah.." ucap seoraang lelaki berambut _honey blonde_ dengan irs _azure_ dia mirip 99% dengan orang yang dia panggil _oujo-sama_ tadi. "Sudah pagi ya Len.." ucap sang putri sambil menguap kecil.

"Kaga, masih subuh" ucap sang _butler_ sambil sweatdrop. "Serius, jangan bercanda" ucap gadis itu, atau kita panggil saja Rin.

Namanya Kagamine Rin. Dia adalah seorang putri sulung dari Kagamine Leon dan Kagamine Lily. Ke-dua orang tuanya meninggal saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-8. Itu sudah setahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat malam ulang tahunnya.

**Flashback ON **

"_Okaa-sama, _ini kan malam ulang tahunku. Aku boleh tidur bersama mu ya.." ucap Rin kecil memohon kepada ibunya. "Tentu saja Rinny~" ucap Lily lembut.

Malamnya.

"_Okaa-sama_, bacakan aku buku cerita yang ini dong.." ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku cerita ke ibunya.

Lily membacakan cerita yang ada di buku itu. Setelah selesai. Mereka tidur bersama. Sedangkan Leon sedang meneliti sesuatu yang entah apa itu di ruang bawah tanah keluarga Kagamine.

Tengah malam, Rumah itu terbakar. Semuanya lenyap, tidak ada yang tertinggal. Rin yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya bisa menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kedua orang tua Rin telah lenyap di makan api.

Dari sinilah di mulai petualangan seorang Kagamine Rin. Sampai saat dia berumur 14 tahun dan menemui butlernya.

**Flashback OFF**

"_Oujo -sama_" panggil Len membuyarkan lamunan Rin. "Eh, i-iya?" ucap Rin tergagap. "Kau mendapat surat dari _Scotland Yard_ untuk menyelesaikan kasus Jack The Ripper" ucap Len. "Jack The Ripper?" ulang Rin, Rin adalah _queen watchdog_, dia sudah sangat terkenal di London. Dan dia di bantu oleh Len untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus ini.

"Iya, belakangan ini, di London banyak terjadi pembunuhan berantai." Ucap Len. "Kalau begitu. Di mana biasanya kejadian itu terjadi?" Rin mulai serius dengan percakapan ini. "Tempatnya, acak" ucap Len.

"Aku akan mandi. Setelah itu, siapkan kereta kuda. Kita menuju ke tempat pembunuhan yang terakhir"

**To Be Continued**

**Yo! Min'na! lama ga ketemu, setelah beberapa bulan hiatus akhirnya kembali lagi dengan fic super duper Gaje. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena fic ini terlalu pendek. Author pengen tau doang, banyak yang suka ga, kalo ga ada ya ni fic di apus. Kalo banyak yang suka ya sukurlah.**

**Makanya Author sengaja publish chap 1 pendek dulu. Takut pada ga suka soalnya. Sekian, the last world Review Please min'na!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku akan mandi. Setelah itu, siapkan kereta kuda. Kita menuju ke tempat pembunuhan yang terakhir"

"_Yes, My Lady"_

**黒執事 ****(Kuroshitsuji)**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yono Tobosho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Ya, itulah yang di lakukan oleh Rin, dia membuat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis bernama Kagamine Len, dia akan mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan, apapun. Tetapi, bayarannya adalah nyawa tapi, suatu hari. manusia dan iblis itu menjadi saling mencintai/ terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji. / R&R Please!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji, Don't Like Don't Read! But, I Want You To Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**Latar : London, 1880**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Shinigami**_

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi, mereka langsung pergi ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Mayat orang yang di bunuh itu masih tergeletak di sana. "Kenapa mayatnya masih tergeletak begini?" tanya Rin. "Kami sengaja membuatnya tergeletak sampai kau datang kemari." Ucap seorang petugas dari Scotland Yard.

"Hm… darahnya masih kelihatan segar. Kelihatannya dia di bunuh tadi malam" ucap Rin sambil memegangi darah dari mayat itu. Mayat itu sama sekali tidak terlihat ada bekas tusuk atau apapun. Tetapi, anehnya. Banyak darah di sekitar korban.

"Aneh, darah ini… dari mana asal dari darah ini?" ucap Rin kebingungan. Dia terus mencari-cari tempat dari mana keluarnya darah ini. Akhirnya Rin membalik badan korban itu. Dan nihil tidak ada bekas tusukan atau apapun. Korban ini seperti orang biasa yang hidup. Tapi bedanya dia pucat.

Tapi, mulut mayat itu terbuka. Dan matanya juga terbelalak. "Aneh.. aku tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun." Ucap Rin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Permisi sebentar" ucap Len, Len mencium (baca : mengendus) mulut sang korban.

"_Kalium sianida_" gumam Len. Len menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berbisik ke Rin. Akhirnya Rin mengangguk. Rin kembali ke kereta kudanya. Sedangkan Len pergi entah ke mana.

**Malamnya**

"KYAA! Ja-jangan bunuh aku! _Onegai_..!" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang ketakutan. Dia sudah di pojokan. Di depannya ada seorang berjubah yang sedang memegang _death scythe_. "_Onegai…"_ gadis itu menangis. _Death scythe_ itu di arahkan pada sang gadis.

"Hentikan!" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut _blonde_, "Wah, berani sekali kau mengganggu ku, gadis kecil" ucap orang tersebut. "Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus takut kepadamu?" "Wah, berani sekali ya kau ini. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong. Kau tau dari mana kalau aku akan membunuh di sini?" tanya orang itu.

"Peta London" ucap Rin langsung to the point. "Kau termasuk pintar untuk bocah seusiamu" ucap orang itu dengan sedikit seringaian yang terukir di mulutnya. Rin menunjukkan sebuah peta London.

Di sana ada garis berwarna merah. Hampir membentuk bintang. Lalu Rin menggaris, garis itu. Dan terbentuk sebuah bintang "Ini hanya sebuah pembunuhan yang gampang" ucap Rin dengan dinginnya.

Len yang berada di sebelah Rin hanya sweatdrop dan memberikan tatapan ke arah Rin yang seperti mengatakan 'Sialan, padahal ni kasus gua yang selesai'in' "Kasus yang simple, kau hanya membuat korban mu berteriak dengan mengangkat death scythe itu. Lalu kau hanya menggetoknya. Dan membuatnya pingsan. Lalu kau memasukkan_ kalium sianida_ dan. Kau melumuri korban dengan darah binatang yang entah darimana kau ambil" ucap Rin dengan gaya khasnya.

"Hm.. hampir semuanya betul. Tapi, itu bukan darah binatang" ucap orang itu. Rin sedikit heran, tidak biasanya perkira'annya meleset. "Itu darah orang tuamu" Rin langsung membelalak seketika. Dia terdiam sebentar.

"Len.. _GOROSH!" _ perintah Rin. "_Yes, my lady"_ ucap Len sambil membungkuk. Pertarungan pun terjadi. Len berusaha membunuhnya. Tapi anehnya. Kekuatan dia dan Len sebanding, dan, sebuah pukulan dari Len berhasil membuka jubah itu, dan menampakkan orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Hening seketika. "K-Kaito?!" ucap Len yang kaget. "Kau kenal dia Len?" tanya Rin. "Ya.. dia adalah sahabatku sa'at kami di sekolah neraka" ucap Len yang masih kaget. "…." Rin terdiam, dia tidak tau harus apa.

"Len, jadi kau menjadi kacung orang ini?" tanya Kaito dengan bodohnya. "Iye, gua pengen jiwanya" ucap Len yang mulai pake bahasa gaul. "Ooh.." Kaito ber'oh'ria. "Sekarang kau sudah jadi _shinigami_ ya.." ucap Len.

"Tentu, ini _death scythe _milikku" ucap Kaito sambil memamerkan _death scythenya_. "Bangga bener lu" ucap Len. "Len.. kalian mau reunion atau mau berantem sih?" tanya Rin yang sweatdrop. "Oh iya" ucap Kaito dan Len.

Kaito dan Len bertarung kembali, waktu lagi seru-seru berantem. Tiba-tiba hidung Kaito tertusuk benda tajam. Benda tajam itu berasal dari sebuah tongkat. Tongkat itu di pegang oleh seorang berambut ungu.

"Aku dengar, kau tidak melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik dan membunuh orang ya Shion Kaito" ucap si ungu. "Gakupo! Lepaskan!" seru Kaito lalu melepaskan _death scythe_ Gakupo dari hidungnya.

"Siapa lagi ni orang" ucap Len sambil sweatdrop sendiri. "Aku adalah Kamui Gakupo. Partner dari Shion Kaito. Tetapi, beberapa hari ini Kaito menghilang dan ternyata dia mencabut nyawa orang yang belum sampai waktunya. Sekarang aku akan membawanya pergi. Permisi" ucap Gakupo lalu menyeret Kaito dengan _death scythe_nya.

"LEN HELEP!" teriak Kaito. "_Sayonara~_" ucap Len sambil nyengir. Sementara Rin yang dari tadi di kacangin sweatdrop sendiri

**To Be Continued**

**Yo kembali lagi dengan Author gaje, sebenarnya fic ini uda mau di update hari sabtu. Tapi karena ketiduran dan lupa, jadi updatenya hari ini deh.**

**Balas Review**

**Neko-neko kawaii : thank's uda suka. Ini uda lanjut**

**Kurotori Rei : Thank's, ini uda lanjut**

**RizuStef : **_**Arigatou**_** Stef, ini gua lanjutin**

**Gia-XY : ente kan tau, ane males ketik panjang-panjang (kenapa logatnya jadi begini?) hah? Kenapa crossover? Kan ga ada orang di Kuroshitsujinya :3 **

**Rega InoueJoe : Thank yo! Ini uda lanjut**

**NORAk : ente ga di FanFiction, ga di bbm sama aja. Tetep GaJe**

**Sekian, R&R Please min'na!**


End file.
